I Belong To You
by cullen95
Summary: Edward, su viejo amigo, despues de cuatro años decide volver. pero ahora las cosas seran diferentes. Ed/Be.Ja/Al.Ro/Em. Todos humanos.
1. La Despedida

Descargo de responsabilidad:

ya saben lo que dicen, los personajes no son míos! Son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo disfruten.

**I Belong To You**

**PROLOGO**

**La despedida**

Así es que .... Te vas .- suspiro

Isabel Bajo el rostro. Eduardo, por el contrario, la vio fijamente. Esa era la realidad. El se iba, simplemente. No había nada por hacer y todo lo que había por decir, Estaba dicho.

Si-la abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenia. No sabia si la lastimaba, y de todas maneras tampoco importaba. Quería tenerla para él y siempre estar con ella. Pero en solitario Cuando eres un chiquillo de 16, no hay nada que puedas hacer más que seguir una tus padres.

Volvería, y eso era seguro. Ella lo esperaria, por un año, dos o toda la vida. Con tan solo 13 años Isabela lo amaba con todo su corazón, y Sabía que ella seria la más Afectada Con su partida.

Decidido como estaba, la beso. Fue n ni con pasión ni lujuria, Fue solo un "hasta luego", dicho de la mejor Manera que podian hacer.

Volveré-le juro, Después de separarse.

Con la poca voluntad "que le Quedaba, le dio la espalda y se marchó.

_Volveré ... _una Isabel le parecían tan lejanas Aquellas palabras. No Iba a extrañarlo, o al menos no hacerlo quería. Sólo eso aumentaría su dolor. A partir de ahí seria la vida dura, y no es que ya no lo fuera. Solo que ahora no Tendría un enfrentarla para Edward.

* * *

Vale pues soy nueva en esto de escribir en fanfic pero pienso que no pierdo nada con intentarlo = D! También emm Quería pedirles que si ven que no tengo "madera" para esto, pues me lo Hagan saber! Igual espero que les guste y dejen de revisión!

Cullen 95!


	2. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **ya saben lo que dicen, los personajes no son míos! Son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo disfruten.

**REENCUENTRO**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años, cuatro años desde su partida. Su vida había sido…. Bueno había sobrevivido. No lo podía negar, esos cuatro años habían sido de cambios, y es que ahora no era isabella, ahora era bella. Bella Swan, la desaliñada hija del jefe de policía, la cual la adolescencia le había traído problemas, y bueno! Un cuerpazo de infarto.

Ese día, especialmente caluroso en Forks, venía acompañado de los nuevos vecinos de su conjunto. Por fin ocuparían la casa de al lado, la casa que había sido de los cullen. Se rumoreaba que era una vieja familia de Alaska, con costumbres extrañamente rara y habitantes locos. Claro que nunca l ponía tencion a todo lo que se decía, especialemtne cuando la myotia de los chismes eran creados por Jessica Stanley, la tola y maruja de su conjunto y escuela.

Vaaamosss!!

No Alice! Ya dige que no-contesto por cuarta ves Bella, ya exasperada por la insistencia de su amida.

Pero es solo una piscina! Además, cuando se ve en Forks un dia asi- añadió con una sonrisa, seguida de un adorable puchero que solo Alice podía lograr.

Agh! Esta bien. Pero solo un momento- Alice chillo de alegría, pues como siempre, se salía con la suya.

Alice bajo las escaleras saltando grácilmente, iba con su pequeño traje de baño verde, con un hermoso short a juego y sandalias negras. Bella, fastidiada con la idea de una tarde entera de sol, quemándole su palida piel, bajab refunfuñando. Ese dia había deididpo usar su traje de baño negro a rayas blancas, con los bordes rojos y un corto short, que poco o nada, cubria una parte de sus piernas.

Sentadas en el porche, aplicándose cada una una buena dosis de protector solar, se quedaron viendo como el carro de la mudanza parqueaba en la casa de al lado.

Veamos los nuevos vecinos- susurro Alice con cara de picardía.

Comenzaron a descargar los muebles, lo que ella suponían serian los trabajdores de la empresa de mudanzas. Una ves todo listo y ordenado en casa, un hermoso volvo plateado aparco frente a ellas.

En cámara lenta, tal y como se presentaban a los protagonistas de una película, bajaron dos hombres del carro.

El primero, alto y algo cprpulento comenso a escanear todo a se alrededor. Tenia el cabello mas rubio que nunca había visto, casi tan rubio como el de…. En realidad, no había sido el quien había llamado su atención, sino su acompañante, que habia venido manejando. Cabello broncíneo y rebelde, ojos verdes como una esmeralda y esa sonrisa ladina y arrogante solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

Se bajo con pereza del carro, había sido un largo viaje es que habían tenido ese dia. Ahora solo esperaba poder darse una ducha y estar en su cuarto.

Recorrió la vista sobre el lugar. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba. Verde. De pronto de fijo en la casa que tenia en frente, paradas en la ventana, se encontraban dos chicas. Se detuvo a verlas mas fijamente, hasta que su mirada se encontró con unos profundos ojos chocolate.

Era Isabella, su vieja Isabella; su antiguo amor de la infancia. Claro que de infante no tenia nada la niña. Lo sierto es que había cambiado, y bastante. Cualquier rastro de niñes había desaparecido, dando paso a unas pequeñas pero marcadas curvas. Sus piernas, tonificadas coo se veian eran hermosas. Su abdomen plano, que se podía aprenciar gracias a que iban en traje de baño, tyambien dejaba ver su hermoso busto. Por ultimo, su cara. Esos labios que siempre le habían parecido provocativos, ahora estaban acompañados de un sexy pircing, que le hacia desearlos aun mas. También tenia otro, justo en su ceja y otro mas en el cartílago de su oído.

Que en la adolescencia se cambiaba era algo notorio. Ya no habían antojos en su rostro, ni feos frenillos en su boca y su cabello, antes cortoy enmarañado era ahora largo y sedoso y ondulado.

Y qué hacer en ese momento? Era la pregunta. No podía llegar después de cuatro años y saludarla como si nada hubiera pasado. La otra cuestión era, lo reconocería? Es decir, cuatro años cambiaban a cualquiera y el no había sido la excepción.

Ya no tenía mas ese delgado y huesudo cuerpo de antes, ahora era un hombre, un hombre con los músculos y estatura suficiente para ser guapo.

Claro que Bella no pensaba ello. No había vuelto su escuálido Eddy, ahora era Edward, su vecino sexy que nunca había podido olvidar.

A su alrededor no existía nada mas, Alice a su lado era solo un pequeño punto entre tanta masa. Claro que de por si, ya era un pequeño punto.

Aaahhh!- a su lado, Alice grito a todo pulmón, sacándola así de su ensoñación.

Como la pequeña loca que siempre había sido, salió corriendo a aplastar a Jasper y Edward. Vale, esto ya era raro. Que hacia Alice, su mejor amiga de toda la vida abrazando a Edward, su amor de toda la vida, y Jasper, su hermano.

E-Edward?-pregunto Bella con sorpresa.

Pasada la emoción del momento, Alice se sorprendía al ver que bella, su amiga, saludaba a Edward, su primo.

Se conocen?

S-si! Recuerdas a…..mi veci?- bella esperaba con todo su corazón que Alice comprendiera la mirada que le estaba dando, aquella de "_cállate y no me hagas quedar mal" _

Oh por Dios! Es…- no término la frase, pues bella ya tenía su pie golpeando la pierna de Alice.

Y es que el veci, era el viejo amor de bella, del que tanto le había hablado y por el cual nunca había tenido nada serio con alguien más.


End file.
